1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear spoiler arrangement for motor vehicles having at least one rear spoiler that can be moved in the vertical direction of the vehicle between a rest position and a functional position and in the rest position substantially follows the shape profile in the rear area of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles often are fit with “spoilers” in the rear area to enlarge the aerodynamically effective area of the motor vehicle and hence to achieve a higher contact pressure with the roadway. Rigid spoiler arrangements and spoiler arrangements in which the rear spoiler can be moved out of a rest position into a functional position are known from the prior art. The movement of the spoiler normally is performed by electric motor using mechanical adjusting devices and/or hydraulically and/or pneumatically.
DE 10 2008 011 179 A1, EP 2 511 162 A, U.S. Pat. No. 424,999 S and U.S. 647,432 S also disclose rear spoiler arrangements in which rear lights in the rear area of a motor vehicle substantially match the region of transition of the spoiler into the rear portion of the body.
It is the aim of aerodynamic engineers to fit the rear spoilers into the body as unobtrusively as possible and, on the other hand, to arrange the rear spoiler over as much of the width of the vehicle as possible.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a large-area spoiler arrangement that can fits functionally and visually into the rear area of a motor vehicle.